


The Right To Fork A God

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild Size Difference, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Punny title, Rough Sex, Wesker has a big dick change my mind, Wesker/Leon is best otp, does not involve forks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: It has been a fortnight since the mission in Spain succeeded. The Los Illuminados cult was defeated, and Ashley was back on American soil. It seems Agent Kennedy would finally get that well-deserved vacation.Only for the employer of Ada Wong and the late Jack Krauser to pay a surprise visit to the government agent.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser(mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Right To Fork A God

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I asked for Wesker nudes in the notes section like this in the last fic where Leon gets some Tyrant dick? Yeah, I still need those nudes.
> 
> Yes, the title was intentional. Because I’m piss poor at making up titles and couldn’t bring myself to calling it The Right To Fuck A God. Sadly not as bright as Pounded In The Butt By My Own Butt by the great Chuck Tingle. At least it’s pretty punny. I like puns.
> 
> -ahem- Anyways. Here’s a love letter(and the result of a labor of Googling Washington D.C. things and TVs during 2004) to all the Wesker/Leon pieces on the internet, including here on AO3. I promise it’s not a crackfic and does not involve forks. Just give me all the Wesker/Leon the Resident Evil fandom has to offer. Please.
> 
> All quarantine, protests, and no RE smut makes Zear a dull writer.

With the push of the button for the umpteenth time, Leon had changed the channel looking for something to binge. The two weeks after the mission in Spain had been uneventful. Other than being invited to a congratulatory dinner with President Graham and his daughter, the fortnight was typical Strategic Command work. Paperwork and conversations with President Graham about various topics for long hours. Ashley continuously follows around just to thank him. Jealous looks from fellow USSTRATCOM agents.

When not working at the White House or even the Pentagon, the blond thought of the mission in Spain rescuing Ashley. The same question of what the hell just happened remained unanswered with the others answered.

Cults. Mind-controlling parasites. Jack Krauser faking his death two years ago. Sure, Leon could get a standing ovation for crippling a religious cult armed with the most dangerous weapon this post-Umbrella world has seen. But the thing about what happened kept itching his brain. And that itch was Ada Wong and Krauser working for the infamous Albert Wesker. A bioterrorist that a past contact of his, Chris Redfield, spoke of a few times. Leon can’t help but shudder at the thought of what Wesker plans to do with the Las Plagas sample Ada took from him.

Sighing after the train of thought comes to its last stop, the agent slumps in his couch lazily and pushes the change channel button once more. After countless reality shows, news reports, celebrity gossip, and a biblical deluge of unsubscribed channels that catered to either movies or softcore pornography, he found himself watching NCIS on CBS. Well, at least simple, mundane stories of murder in the navy are dramatically different from the Adventures of Agent Kennedy in Spain.

The apartment that Leon can pay for with what money he had was not luxurious; neither was it cheap. It was middle-of-the-road, dime-a-dozen, and other synonyms for average. It comes with three rooms with one of them being his workspace, the living room, and the kitchen merged into one. The rest is the bedroom with its window view of the Potomac River and a bathroom with a walk-in shower. The apartment complex he lived in was a mile or so northwest of the White House, which made the morning rush more bearable.

As he laid on his couch while wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers, Leon found himself drawn into the episode’s case: an abandoned helicopter in the middle of a crop circle that was founded by a farmer. The blond’s imagination took control of the wheel, and he found himself assisting Gibbs’ team in investigating the idle helicopter and its missing pilots. No viruses, zombies, or even the legacy of Umbrella. All he had to worry about was UFO conspiracy theorists crawling over the crime scene like rats on the Mayflower.

Against the buzz of the TV, Leon heard a repetitive thumping sound. It was loud. _Too_ loud to belong to an opossum. Like it was someone walking into his apartment.

Like a sixth sense he had developed since he was in the hell that was Raccoon City, Leon grabs his handgun from the nearby coffee table. It was loaded but had the safety lever switched on. Just enough to scare off a would-be robber who thought they had the cajones to assault the President’s agent.

A figure darker than black stands in the shadows as the agent paused the television and aimed his pistol not afraid to shoot.

“I’ll shoot…!” Leon hushed loudly, not to wake any of his neighbors. But the shadow man simply walks into the TV light, revealing a black suit while the face remains obscured. The figure stared at the blond who furrowed his eyebrows in response. He was locked in a staring contest on what was the Grim Reaper himself.

 _“When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.”_ Friedrich Nietzsche once said.

“You must be Agent Kennedy.” A silken, masculine, and too good to be real voice spoke to Leon. The latter’s eyes widened in shock and then fury as he blinked.

“Wesker.” The agent’s voice was venomous and did not take the bioterrorist’s presence kindly. He takes a step back, careful not to trip back onto the couch. Albert Wesker was no longer human, and Leon had to keep a safe distance from him. Even in the shadows, he noticed that Wesker was unarmed. But Leon had to be extremely careful with him.

In the shadows, Wesker smirked and walked over to reveal his face in the light. Of course, he wore the damn sunglasses. The two blonds were two and a half meters apart, staring each other in the eye.

“What do you want, Wesker?” Leon growled out as he strafed slowly as Wesker still watched him with uncharacteristic calm.

“Ada Wong has spoken fondly of you. I learned of where you lived and wanted to thank you for taking care of my problem with the Los Illuminados. If it weren’t for the President’s daughter, I doubt I would be here on this lovely night.” Wesker answered with calm. He reached for the television remote to turn the idle TV off as Leon reached to turn a light on from a switch on the wall, lighting the apartment.

“Leave Ashley out of this!” Leon hissed with the tone of an Indian cobra. In hindsight, this was the same line he said to Krauser on the island during the knife fight that left his cheek scratched now scabbing.

“It’s not about the President’s daughter. I apologize for the confusion. It’s about thanking you for giving Ms. Wong the Las Plagas sample. A shame she double-crossed me. But Krauser paid off quite well.” The taller blond was waltzing closer to the shorter man, and his voice lacked emotion as he mentioned Ada and Krauser. How the latter helped Wesker with the Plagas sample even posthumously, Leon doesn’t know.

“My mission was to rescue the President’s daughter, not deal with you. And Krauser abducted her.” The agent furrowed his eyebrows at the sunglasses that hid Wesker’s emotions. He was not more than half a meter away from Leon, but it felt like the bioterrorist was breathing down his neck.

Wesker replied with only a smirk and reached a hand over to lower Leon’s handgun. The agent’s knee-jerk reaction kicks in with his eyes widening as he goes to punch the other man’s nose. It was futile as Wesker grabs his hand at lightning speed. His eyes glow red against the sunglasses and maneuvers the agent to have his back against Wesker’s chest while he holds his forearm against Leon’s neck. Even while unarmed, the bioterrorist could still crush the agent like an insect.

“I’m not here for a nefarious reason, Leon. I can still kill you if I must. But I rather have you alive.” Wesker shifts his position to have Leon sputtering against him for air. “Now listen. I am only here for _you._ Not Ashley Graham or anyone else.” He growled against the agent’s ear.

“Yeah? What makes me so special?” Leon quipped back. He didn’t lose his sass and cliche action hero one-liners after Spain, and he’s not afraid to use them.

Wesker sighed before speaking. “Where to begin? When Ms. Wong first made mention of you after the incident in Raccoon City, she was unsure if you managed to escape the destruction altogether. At least she did provide me a sample of the Golgotha-Virus from an old colleague of mine.”

The bioterrorist took a breath as Leon relaxed, listening to his monologue. If he had to choose, the agent would choose the lesser evil that was Saddler. The Los Illuminados’ leader monologuing his plans of world domination was more bearable.

“Krauser came to me two years ago. He, too, spoke of you and quite fondly. He said that you survived Raccoon City, and I started to observe you being the United States government’s loyal lapdog starting in 2003. I watched your every move while I was monitoring the mission to retrieve the Las Plagas sample, from the village to the island. To be honest, I find myself obsessing over you, Leon.” Wesker’s voice died down as he waited for the agent.

“So, you got a crush on me?” Leon huffed out dismissively before taking a deep breath. Wesker’s arm was pressing against his trachea. One wrong move, and he won’t be seeing the morning sun.

“Perhaps.” The bioterrorist said.

There was a slight hesitancy in the agent’s voice before he rebutted. “Sorry, but I’m not interested, Wesker. And I don’t accept bribes even if it’s flowers and chocolate.” That made Wesker chuckle before he released Leon, who leaned against his counter. He coughed from how hard the other blond had been holding him in a chokehold position.

The agent did this for about a minute before calming down, almost ignoring that Albert-goddamn-Wesker was in his apartment. He relaxed his eyebrows as his face flushed without warning while the bioterrorist leered over him.

“Just for clarification, Wesker. Is your crush on me an ‘I want to cut you open’ one or ‘I want to sleep with you’?” Leon looked back at the taller blond. He can’t stop his cheeks from turning pink.

“Do you want to know, Leon?” Wesker was inquisitive as he reached a hand out to help the agent, who reluctantly grabbed a hold to holster back up before the bioterrorist gave a soft, singular pat on the back. Leon looked at Wesker like he was seeing through him.

The two blonds were locked in a staredown for a few minutes before Wesker took the initiative and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Leon’s face.

“Don’t you trust me?” The bioterrorist questioned the agent who blinked before turning his eyes away from Wesker. The shorter blond’s voice was caught in his throat as he steadied his breath.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know.” Leon answered with honesty. He was not sure if this is a good idea. Confusion washed over him as Wesker saw the agent was hesitant. Smiling, he rubbed the back of Leon’s neck.

“Let’s find out.” The bioterrorist massaged the tense muscles of the other blond’s neck.

Leon stood for a while, letting the other man massage his neck before walking to his bedroom with Wesker following him like a vulture circling a dying zebra on the Serengeti. The agent had to look behind twice and make sure the taller blond wasn’t planning anything that involved planting a knife in his back. He felt like Julius Caesar on the Ides of March.

Sitting down on his bed with black sheets, the agent kept his gaze away from Wesker shyly. The bioterrorist was the next to sit. He draws a hand up to Leon’s neck and watches him as his eyes squeezed shut.

Leon knew that Wesker was exploiting a weakness in him. But it wasn’t the fact he survived Raccoon City or Spain. The agent found out about his sexuality during his time at the police academy. He had fantasies of being in bed with Chris Redfield. Even Krauser himself. But Leon was anxious about being rejected and betrayed. He could not confess to anyone who might have a clue at the USSTRATCOM due to the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell policy. He could not admit to Chris because he was too busy fighting bioterrorists and B.O.Ws, including Wesker. But he was able to confess(albeit by accident) to Krauser when he visited him to comfort the now ex-soldier due to the injury Krauser sustained during Operation: Javier.

It was an accidental slip on him being gay that made Leon panic on how Krauser would respond. He tried to convince the other man that he meant to say something else or that it was a joke, but the cat was already out of the bag. What the blond didn’t anticipate was Krauser slamming his lips into his own, melting Leon. That night where he lost his virginity, made Leon one lucky man. He was heartbroken when Krauser “died” in the crash and again when he reencountered his one-night fling on that island and was forced to kill him.

As Leon was distracted by the trip down memory lane, Wesker rubbed small circles on his back, almost hypnotizing the agent as he slowly closed his eyes. The bioterrorist smiles and pushes Leon back to lay on his bed. The feeling of being laid back onto his soft bed relaxed the shorter blond as he nearly forgot about Wesker’s presence in his own apartment, in his own bedroom.

Wesker then sat up and began unbuttoning his suit without complaints from the agent who simply laid on his bed. The discarded attire revealed a tactical bodysuit with rolled-up sleeves. At first glance, it would seem Wesker and Leon had similar builds. But the taller blond had more of a swimmer’s body than Leon, who was more athletic.

The agent’s breath stuttered as his eyes studied the bioterrorist and how the bodysuit revealed _too_ much of his body. The sight made his groin grow warm with blood flow. Leon had to remind himself that this man was Wesker, and he had to think of the most repulsive thing he could think of to kill the arousal.

But Wesker was still in the shorter blond’s bedroom. It was like Wesker was breathing down the shorter blond’s neck.

Leon held his breath as the bioterrorist slid under his shirt began to caress his skin with a gloved hand. The agent grit his teeth and arches his back as Wesker drags his hand up to a nipple. But the latter soon pulls back and away from under the agent’s shirt as he relaxed.

There was an uneasy calm as Leon kept his eyes shut until he felt an additional weight on the bed to his right side. Wesker had taken off his boots and was lying in bed. He watched Leon as he resumed sliding his hand along the shorter blond’s torso, this time over the shirt.

“Not your first time?” Wesker inquired of the agent who looked at him in the sunglasses that stayed on.

Leon went to answer but kept his lip shut before he could make a peep. He may be willingly entering the lion’s den, but he won’t be answering Wesker’s question.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” The bioterrorist let out a dark laugh before pulling the agent’s boxers down, revealing Leon’s half-erect penis. Wesker doesn’t waste time to reach down and massage the shorter blond’s cock. Meanwhile, Leon had sat up and gasped at what the other man was doing. Even if he closes access to something the bioterrorist could exploit, Wesker will seek out loopholes.

“I don’t suppose you have any personal lubricant, do you, Leon?” The taller blond’s voice was ever silky like he was faux-pas British. Leon turned to Wesker and winced as the latter man was although rough with his penis, was not even crushing it against his hand.

“Y-yeah. Hold on.” Leon squeaked out before shooing the bioterrorist’s hand away so he could roll over and get off of his bed. He ignores his stiffening manhood and kneels over to open a drawer on the nightstand, reaching in before pulling out. In the agent’s hand was a bottle of personal lube.

Wesker smirks at the fact that Leon unintentionally prepared. He wondered if Leon had invited a man or two to his place or if the shorter blond had a toy. The bioterrorist sat up from the bed and grabbed the agent’s cock and resumed stroking. Leon sighed and grabbed a handful of Wesker’s pants at one of the thighs, shuddering at how hot he felt. _Literally_. The agent could feel the heat radiating off of Wesker. Yet another warning sign that this man was no longer human.

The two blond’s lips briefly touch before Leon pulls away in reflex. But Wesker grabs hold of the side of his face and seeks out his mouth. The agent was hesitant and had his eyes closed. While the bioterrorist was inpatient and licked Leon’s lips, trying to get deeper into his mouth. The younger man felt tense against Wesker’s hands as he kept stroking Leon’s cock at a snail’s pace.

Then, the taller man’s thumb started dragging along the agent’s glans, causing Leon to shudder and slowly open his mouth, allowing Wesker to kiss him deeply. The shorter blond’s tongue was the more timid one, but the taller blond leads the sensual dance. Minutes pass before Leon pulls away to inhale deeply. As he catches his breath, he looks into Wesker’s sunglasses. There was something erotic about them. No longer frightening.

“Should I know about how the bottle came to be?” Wesker purred as his thumb rubbed clockwise circles on the head of the agent’s cock that was now slick from the mutual masturbation.

“Don’t ask.” Leon huffed. He grabs the bioterrorist’s bodysuit and pulls him closer as he looks at Wesker, waiting for a response.

Wesker hummed in amusement as he pushed the thumb of his other hand against Leon’s lips, which opened with hesitancy, allowing the digit inside. The agent suckled on it as the bioterrorist watched him like a curious cat and kept stroking him. 

Minutes pass before Wesker lets go of the younger man’s leaking cock. Leon groaned in frustration around the thumb and rutted against his bodysuit, loving the texture of Wesker’s glove.

“Inpatient, are you?” The bioterrorist pulled his thumb out from Leon’s mouth and grabbed his face, puckering it like a fish. The agent struggled against Wesker’s iron grip as the latter studied Leon’s face. In the distraction, Wesker reached down with his free hand and unzipped his pants to pull out his hardened cock.

He smirks before forcing Leon down onto his knees. The shorter blond gasped at the size of Wesker; the bioterrorist’s manhood was not that frightfully massive, but it was like it was carved by God Himself. Garnished with a flared head, the overall size difference was not that overly dramatic compared to the average man - it was perhaps 8 inches long - but it was barely enough to make the average John Doe jealous. Below it was a plump scrotum that hung with heavy-looking testes inside.

The excitement of sleeping with another man got the better of Leon as he grabbed Wesker’s thighs before he got a hold of himself and stopped from hungrily taking the taller blond’s cock into his mouth. He sniffs it once; the bioterrorist’s member had a slight musty smell but was altogether clean. Wesker was not one to abstain from self-hygiene.

The agent licks his lips to moisten them before putting the glans into his mouth. He starts suckling on it as he slowly relaxes. A few minutes pass before Wesker’s cock began leaking and Leon’s mouth released it. The shorter blond’s head moves down and his tongue shyly licks the balls. While Wesker’s groin had well-trimmed blond pubic hair, his sac was virtually hairless. It didn’t take long for Leon to take a testicle into his mouth and worship it. It had been so long since he gave head. So long since that unforgettable night with Krauser…

The taller blond watched Leon with patience as the agent sucked his scrotum and started to stroke his cock. A part of Wesker started to doubt that Leon was a virgin. He sighs as he pushes some stray hairs off of the agent’s face.

But alas, Wesker lacked the patience of a saint.

He pulls the shorter blond off of his sac and shoves his cock into the damp mouth, feeling his cock bending in the esophagus. The bioterrorist hilts into the agent’s mouth as he smiles, feeling Leon trying to breathe against his groin. Leon, meanwhile, sputtered around the intruding shaft. Wesker’s sudden roughness surprised and almost knocked the air out of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Wesker, warning him nonverbally that he will bite in self-defense.

“Don’t think about biting, Leon. We both know it will end poorly for you if you did.” Wesker sneered like he was reading Leon’s mind as the shorter blond choked on his cock. He pulls back letting the glans rest on Leon’s tongue letting the latter catch his breath. Once the agent steadied his breathing, Wesker starts thrusting into the mouth that was damp from the shorter man drooling uncontrollably.

Leon grabs a hold of the bioterrorist’s pants on the thighs and focuses on relaxing his throat and ignoring his gag reflex. The taller blond was thrusting to the point his balls audibly slapped against Leon’s chin. Yet he was verbally quiet and silently watched the shorter man close his eyes before burying his manhood down Leon’s throat, holding it there as the agent waited.

“Look at me, Leon.” The taller blond holds Leon’s head in place as the latter gurgled around him. The agent tries to ignore him and kept waiting as his tongue rubbed the underside of Wesker’s cock. It didn’t take long for Leon’s lungs to scream for air though as he popped his eyes open and looked at the bioterrorist, begging for mercy.

The thrusting resumed as Leon’s head was held still by Wesker’s iron grip. The shorter man had to time his breathing without choking on his own saliva. But he didn’t need to be asked twice as he stared at Wesker even while he was performing fellatio.

He had to be extremely careful as one wrong move would end his life. If he squeezed his eyes shut, Wesker would cram his entire cock into Leon’s mouth and will not budge until the agent looks up. If he bites down, Wesker would surely break his neck and be done with it. The fear of dying mid-coitus frightened Leon while his cock twitched at the thought. He murmured around the manhood before reaching down to stroke himself.

Wesker had nothing to add and ignored the fact that the agent was masturbating to this. He kept thrusting back and forth as Leon watched him, staring into the shorter blond’s baby blues with his feline eyes that had the color of fire.

The bioterrorist sighs and deepens his thrusts and Leon thought this meant that Wesker was close and so he waited patiently for the climax while he staved off his own, tightly gripping the base of his cock like a makeshift ring. Perhaps two minutes pass before Wesker deepthroats him and stalls before his cock pulsed with the force of a heartbeat inside Leon's mouth.

The seed was warm like the rest of Wesker, warm enough for Leon to feel every individual strand going down his esophagus. The agent held his breath as he was force-fed the bitter yet salty fluid; the saltiness somewhat masking the bitter taste and making it barely palatable.

It went on for a full minute. Wesker’s cock kept pulsing seed out until it came down to a trickle. Just as Leon was about to faint from the lack of oxygen, the bioterrorist pulls out and tilts the agent’s head up to admire the work as Leon swallowed a few more times.

“Not bad.” The taller man was amused by Leon’s ability to perform oral. The latter’s only response was a sharp gasp as his head swam from the lack of oxygen. Wesker wiped the strands of saliva from the agent’s chin before pulling him up on his feet. Perhaps a little too quickly as Leon wobbled and had to grab his shoulders to stop himself from falling.

“Strip.” Was the order by Wesker which initially stunned Leon. But the shorter blond quickly complied and proceeded to pull his shirt off before moving to work on his underwear. Unlike the shirt, Leon, with the grace of a fumbling American Footballer, struggled to work the underwear off as he tried to hurry up before Wesker ripped his heart off. The bioterrorist indeed grew inpatient and ripped the agent’s boxers in two before shoving Leon back onto the bed.

The shorter blond whimpered before slowly turning around to lay on his belly, not wanting to look Wesker in the eye. But he still spreads his legs to reveal his most private of parts.

Again, Wesker said nothing and instead plucked the bottle of lube from Leon’s hand which he forgot while he was sucking the taller blond. There was an uneasy, pregnant silence between the two before Leon shuddered as he felt the lukewarm, tepid lube make contact with his hole. Wesker circled it with the gloved tip of his index finger before slowly easing it in. Even with just one finger, the agent was tight down there. When Wesker started pulling his finger out, Leon’s ass gripped it with vice-like it did not want it to come out

Once he was confident that the shorter man was starting to relax, the bioterrorist pushed his middle finger in but kept the slow pace. The slow pace was the worst part for Leon. Wesker was being uncharacteristically gentle and was taking his time. How rough was he going to be once he stopped preparing his ass? Will USSTRATCOM find him with a shattered pelvis? The thoughts alone made Leon grab his sheets in fear and anticipation.

Five minutes pass before Wesker pulled his fingers out and slathered a generous amount lube onto his cock like he knew Leon was going to be a tight fit. He rubbed his glans against the shorter man’s hole before getting into position with his hands tightly gripping Leon’s hips. Wesker pushed the tip in, making Leon hitch his breath in anticipation. Even if the agent backed out of this and said ‘no,’ the bioterrorist was riled up beyond the point of no return. And that genie won’t be going back to its bottle.

A sudden, rough push made hip-to-hip contact, making Leon let out a surprised moan. He tries to relax around the girth. Even if he was smaller than Krauser, Wesker still had a lot of girth and length that was enough to cause discomfort.

As for Wesker, he only gave the shorter blond precisely half a minute to get used to the intrusion before jackhammering into Leon, relishing the tightness. He’ll surely be disappointed if what he had planned for the agent loosened him beyond repair. The thrusting was brutal, yet another warning sign that the taller blond was no longer _Homo sapiens._ His grip on Leon’s hips left bruises in their wake and Wesker was all too pleased to make the entire apartment complex hear the short blond’s howling.

Leon, strangely, didn’t mind the threat literally looming over him as he loudly moaned as his prostate was pounded over and over by Wesker. It was like the latter knew every detail of his erogenous zones. The most arousing detail was that despite only forgoing his coat and boots, Wesker was fully dressed compared to the stark nakedness of Leon with the agent’s pale ass jiggling against the bioterrorist’s dark pants.

Wesker purred at the sight of the other man’s hole constricting around his cock as he listened to the pleasured yowling from Leon. The shorter blond had to grab onto a pillow from the headstand of his bed just so he could have something to hold on to.

“Not your first time?” Wesker taunted Leon. Compared to the last times he tried to ask the agent his questions only to be ignored or deflected, this time he _really_ wanted an answer.

But instead of a proper answer, Leon only responded with a wail as he reached his orgasm, cock squirting onto the sheets. Wesker _never_ slowed down during this and lets go of Leon’s hips so he could pin the agent down by the upper back.

“Answer me, Leon.” The bioterrorist snarled between thrusts, not paying mind to the fact that he was overstimulating him.

“Please.” Leon whimpered as the thrusting continued, never faltering and never slowing down. The nerves in his insides were on fire and his prostate felt like it was starting to swell from the pummeling. He gasped for air, nothing more, nothing less, as the thrusting never faltered. It took a while for Wesker to reach his climax during the oral session. How long will it take here?

He wanted to say ‘no more’ and pray that Wesker would be all too happy to oblige his plea for mercy, but admittedly, the agent loved this. He needed this as it had been two years since that night with Krauser. Speaking of whom…

“Mmm… Jack.” Leon whined, lost in the fantasy that this was Krauser, not Wesker. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, as the bioterrorist smiled, confirming his theory that the shorter blond was not a virgin.

“Now I see why Krauser knew you.” Wesker laughed in between deep breaths. If it wasn’t enough, he started thrusting more faster and more roughly as Leon's ass started to turn color. Leon only gasped as he felt his climax returning. He struggled against the taller man’s iron grip, but it was futile as he was forced to take Wesker’s cock. The loud sound of hard slaps mixed with Leon’s cries and Wesker’s faint but audible groans bounced across the walls of the agent’s bedroom.

Soon, it was too much for Leon as he orgasmed the second time for tonight as he soiled his sheets further with seed. He collapsed once it died down, too weak to fight. Even if it felt like his head was underwater, the shorter man could hear Wesker’s purrs.

Paying no mind that Leon was exhausted, Wesker slammed balls-deep into him and climaxed, coating his insides with white semen. He stalled inside of him for many minutes, admiring the wrecked state of the agent panting like a dog for precious oxygen. Slowly, the bioterrorist pulled out with some seed and lube gushing out, before he stood back on the floor to leer at the hard work.

Leon’s hole was slightly gaping with more semen trickling out. His cock stuck out looking drained as the bedsheets soaked up his seed. The shorter man's legs were sprawled and never closed up. Leon slowly sat up andgazed back at the taller blond, noticing that his cock was still standing proud and tall.

“Don’t relax yet, Leon. I’m not done.” Wesker warned Leon as the latter barely started to recover. He pushes the agent’s hips back down onto the bed before slamming back inside. The bioterrorist slammed his hips into Leon who didn’t have the chance to reject. Even if he said yes, Wesker would not leave him alone until he was fully satisfied. And so, Leon waited, focusing all of his attention on staying conscious.

———

Leon groaned as a slap rang across his face. He woke up and saw that Wesker was standing and in the middle of getting his suit back on. Rolling to his side, Leon felt his ass was coated with streaks of semen, both his own and Wesker’s. He was keeping count throughout the marathon of sex, counting five of his own orgasms while Wesker climaxed twice. The agent looked pitifully at the bioterrorist.

“You’re not gonna sleep with me?” He asked the other man. He just wanted someone to sleep with after having so much sex.

“Oh, Leon. You know the reason why I can’t.” Wesker was disappointed too, but he couldn’t stay with him. Chris and his men would’ve sniffed him out if he slept with Leon so he always had to be on the run.

“Yeah, I see your point.” Leon relented sadly. He can’t help but imagine the British tabloids having a field day with the headlines ‘US Agent Had Sex With Wanted Bioterrorist Albert Wesker.’ Furthermore, the agent felt angry that Krauser told Wesker about their time together during and after Operation: Javier.

“My condolences to you for Krauser’s death. But I was wondering if I could persuade you to join me. Your survival of Raccoon City could prove useful to me.” The taller blond emphasized as much as he could with Leon. The latter’s survival of Raccoon City in 1998 fascinated him and despite how much he tried to persuade Krauser into convincing Leon into joining his organization, the mercenary had already decided to die on that hill. Literally.

“Over my dead body, Wesker.” Leon rebutted. He signed that deal with the devil back in 1998 for Sherry Birkin’s safety.

“Had to try. But the offer is still open.” The taller blond sounded disappointed. But he walked up to Leon and softly caressed his face with a gloved hand.

“Still, I enjoyed our time together. And you are free to make contact with me if you ever decide to forgo your service to the American government. But do me a favor and don’t tell anyone about our time together. You _know_ what would happen if you do that.” He would be furious if Leon snitched on him.

But he trusted the agent with not telling a soul about tonight, and so he turned around and walked out of the door and into the night, never saying how he got into Leon’s apartment. Some questions are better off left unanswered.

Leon may have enjoyed his time with Wesker, but he’s not wanting to be branded a traitor by USSTRATCOM. Even if he did not enjoy his service to the United States and just wanted to live a normal life without worrying about bioterrorism, he would do _anything_ just to keep the now teenaged Sherry safe. And yet, he could not help but smile anticipating having sex with Wesker again. But as he laid back onto his bed and felt the semen that started to dry in the cool Washington D.C. autumn air, he remembered the pleasure he had with the bioterrorist. And the fact that Wesker was still offering him to join him felt like Lucifer tempting Eve with the Forbidden Fruit...

“When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you...” Leon audibly wondered if Nietzche was right.

**Author's Note:**

> All quarantine, protests, and no RE smut makes Zear a dull writer.  
> All quarantine, protests, and no RE smut makes Zear a dull writer.  
> All quarantine, protests, and no RE smut makes Zear a dull writer.  
> All quarantine, protests, and no RE smut makes -
> 
> -ahem- Sorry about that.
> 
> This fic took too long to write. Mainly on how I was supposed to accurately depict Wesker but also of a number of distractions. But it was worth it for my favorite rairpair. Anyways, catch me salting the Earth at @MoonwalkingZ on Twitter. You can also find me and my hornyposting on my NSFW account at @IncognitoZear. Don’t forget that I am also on Discord on MoonwalkingZear #0656. Please send me some Resident Evil porn in this trying time. Please, I uhh -
> 
> I bought a lifetime supply of toilet paper, thinking I was saving money, but then I left it out in the rain, and the crows got it. And now I’m back to square one.
> 
> Don’t tell the Internet Historian that I stole that from one of his videos.
> 
> P.S.: The episode of NCIS referenced in the fic was Episode 3 of Season 2, Vanished.


End file.
